Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pipe repair couplings; and, more particularly, to a quick and easy pair of coupling segments which can be snapped together about a pipe being repaired.
Description of the Pertinent Art
Various types of couplings and methods have been suggested over the years. Conventional plastic pipe, such as PVC pipe, used in sprinkler systems or the like, must be repaired in situ in a quick and easily manner. Such repairs should result in a leak tight seal. Generally, such repairs may be made by unskilled homeowners who do not have sophisticated tools to make such repairs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,666 to Kyfec, semi-circular segments are used to join two pipe sections together. These segments have tongue and groove portions extending along their mating edges to interlock the same about abutting pipe sections. However, such interlock is not very positive and a clamp or vise grip pliers must be used to hold the interlocking edges together until the cement dries.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,987, a pair of semi-circular sleeves are used to join ends of pipe sections together. One sleeve has channels along its elongated edges receiving therein in slidable relationship flanges along the elongated edges of the other sleeve. There is no positive interlocking of the segments and bolts are used to connect the edges. Since the two segments are not identical, they must be separately manufactured and added parts, e.g., bolts, are required.
There thus exists a need for a quick and easy coupling for repairing holes in plastic pipe without need for tools.